Angel SwordSaint
by Uraharaisgod
Summary: As suspicions are already high on the important mission to Kyoto, a strange teen seemingly tied to the already suspicious Setsuna joins in on the fun making Negi's day a whole lot worse,  bad summary ikr?  Negi/Harem, O.C/Harem, later LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello faithful readers!**

**Once again I have been struck with the whimsical bat, and having hit a writers roadblock once more, decided to start a new story in a completely different setting, Harem writing!**

**However, the only one I even slightly know about is Negima, and as thus have put the setting here. Unlike my other stories this one is just on a whim, and will be unlikely to be continued for long unless it garners interest (which I DOUBT hugely).**

**As usual, since I love O.C's, I have gone for one in this story. Unusually though, this O.C won't be making a main character appearance for a while, but he will eventually become a joint main focus alongside Negi after the Kyoto Arc. For now this is merely the intro, setting the stage for the upcoming work. While the O.C won't be properly introduced yet, the only hint will be that he is character tied deeply to Setsuna's past, possibly more so than Konoka, hence where this starts in the timeline.**

**Negi definite harem members: Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, Luna, Fuka and Fumika**

**O.C definite harem members: Asuna, Haruna, (?)**

**The last girl for the O.C is a mystery charecter which i'm betting no-one will guess. All other girls are up for choice in who goes where for now, if anybody feels like it they can suggest them to me in future messages/reviews, I may even start doing polls on my profile if this story is pipular. This story WILL have lemons as a warning, but it wont appear for a while, and regardless of what people want to say, the first lemon is already cast in stone as to who it will be, and may I say NONE of you will guess who it will be (mind you, free monster size cookie if you can guess which girl the first lemon will be with XP)**

**Anyhow enough blathering, on with the show/story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Train Carriage)<span>**

_We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly. Please ensure that you do not forget-_

"Everyone please get ready to disembark!" Negi called out to the girls from class 3-A in the train carriage, interrupting the announcement over the train intercom as the carriage started to slow down to pull into the Kyoto train station.

"Eh, already?" Misora asked blearily in surprise, having only just woken up from the slumber she had fallen into pretty early on in the journey, having also missed out on all the excitement and panic caused by the plague of frogs earlier.

"That was fast!" Natsumi agreed with her neighbour, while nearby the more practical Chizuru had decided to listen to their child sensei instead of converse, reaching up to grab her bags as the other girls nattered away.

Turning about to his own seat, Negi excitedly clenched his fist, talking aloud to himself "We're finally in Kyoto, now we just might be able to find some clues about the Thousand Master!"

"Hm? What was that, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked from behind him, startling the mage and making him jump. He quickly recovered though, turning back to the girl as he rapidly said "N-nothing, I'm just really looking forward to Kyoto!"

Konoka smiled happily back at him, finding his fluster funny as the boy tried to pass off his lapse in concentration. However this was interrupted as Negi felt something like a sixth sense go off. Turning about in surprise again, his eyes met another across the train, a certain swordswoman staring quietly at him.

Noticing she had been caught watching him, Setsuna turned about, her rather suspicious looking wrapped sword swaying with her movements as her gaze turned instead out the nearby window.

_'Sakurazaki Setsuna-san… she looked this way again…_' Negi thought in worry, remembering his faithful ermine's warnings about the girl. _'Could she really be a spy from the west?_'

"We've arrived, Negi-kun!" a trio of shouts from nearby jolted the boy out of his thoughts as Fuuka, Fumika and Makie all cheered together.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Negi replied quickly, rubbing his head sheepishly at having been surprised by the three girls.

Turning towards the now opening door to the station revealing Kiyomizu Temple in the distance, Negi shouted enthusiastically "All right, everyone! It's off to Kyoto we go!"

* * *

><p>It had been an exciting first few months for the young mage turned teacher Negi Springfield. Having graduated from the academy of magic, in order to continue on his path of becoming a Magister Magi, the young boy had been assigned the job of a teacher at Mahora Academy.<p>

To say the least the year had already been very eventful in ways the boy could never have predicted. Getting to know his new (all female) class had been a momentous task all of its own, not to mention the rather risky task of getting along with his roommate, one Kagurazaka Asuna. Suffice to say first impressions had not been great, not only had he embarrassed the girl in front of her unrequited love interest, but she had discovered his secret of being a Mage on the very first day. While he had by some miracle managed to make peace with the girl, it only took the slightest of mistakes on his behalf and he would be on the receiving end of the girl's fiery rage.

Add to that nightmare scenario that only a few weeks into his job, he was targeted by a powerful dark Mage; one who not only happened to have a personal grudge against him as the son of the Thousand Mage, but also happened to be one of his students, the Advent of Evil/Apostle of Calamity/Gospel of Darkness/Dark Evangel/Puppet Master/Maga Nosferatu/Girl Queen of Darkness/Visitation of Woes/Disciple of Dark Tones (suffice to say a lot of very infamous titles), none other than the immortal vampire Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell.

No sooner than he had managed (somehow…not even Negi was sure just how he achieved the miracle) to defeat the immortal vampire with Asuna's help, did Evangeline relent that there may be a chance that the information Negi so desperately wanted; information on his father might be found in a home in Kyoto.

Even then, with this one in a lifetime chance to find out more about his missing father, Negi once again found himself in another situation. While the class had been planning to go on a school trip to Kyoto, it was almost stopped. Because of the bad relations between the Kantou Magic Association and the Kansai Magic Association, any Mage sent by the school into Tokyo would be stopped. However, in order to continue, Negi was given the mission of delivering a peace letter to the head of the Kansai Association as a special envoy.

With the letter in hand, Negi and class had set off for their destination with cheer and gusto. But with one magical ambush already set in motion on the train, suspicions were high of a potential spy amongst the students, and all pointers went to a student from his class, a swordswomen called Sakurazaki Setsuna. With the school trip now starting, Negi's mission to deliver the all-important peace missive had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kiyomizu Temple)<strong>

"KYOTOOO!" Shiina cheered with an energetic fist pump, her eyes practically drinking up the view over the expanse of buildings and trees that made up the Kiyomizu Temple. Nearby Yuuna was practically bouncing in excitement as she shouted gleefully "This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this! Someone try to jump off!"

Hearing the challenge, the nearby ninja glanced down at the sheer drop, before walking straight up to the railing, calmly answering "Okay then"

However she was restrained by the class iincho before she could jump, crying out "Stop that!" much to the disappointment of the class. Of course Kaede could have broken free, but with their teacher so close nearby (apparently distracted by the pet ermine riding shotgun on his shoulder), she just shrugged, saying "Just a small joke Ayaka-chan, don't worry-de gozaru" causing the classes secret net idol Chisame to sweat drop in exasperation at the ninja's cavalier attitude.

"This is Kiyomizu Main Temple's famous Kiyomizu Stage, isn't it?" Yue stated plainly as she sucked on her juice carton, getting everyone's attention as she started on a rather long and boring description all about the history of the location, somehow memorised perfectly by the girl, including the rather strange fact about the survival rate of people who jumped from the Kiyomizu stage which Kaede had been about to jump from.

While Chao and the girl's teacher Negi were both apparently fascinated by the long list of facts, Yuuna cried out in disbelief, saying "Whoa, she's a freak!" Haruna quickly explained in the book lovers defence "Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

As she continued, nearby the cheerleading trio were enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing up from below the stage. "Ah…What nice weather…" Madoka said with a nice stretch. "You're right!" Misa agreed readily. "Hey! Some should take a picture."

Hearing the trio, everybody else quickly joined them at the rail edge and were amazed at the view "Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!" Negi shouted in amazement, earning a couple of giggles from his students at the boy's almost childish behaviour. Even if he was their sensei, Negi was still only a ten year old boy so such things were to be expected

"Hey Negi! It's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side," Asuna scolded as she saw Negi leaning far over the railing, quickly pulling the boy off the railing. "I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself!" Ayaka said with a fond glance at said boy, once again earning herself a glare from Asuna, only too well aware of the girl's dangerous shouta-con interests.

"Ah…This breeze does feel nice," Akira said with a small smile, enjoying the pull of the wind through her long hair. However, she was distracted by a strange sight as the wind suddenly reversed direction, tugging her hair forward, including the long hair of somebody who was standing near her.

'_White?_' she wondered as she turned her head, expecting to see Zazie, the only girl from their class with that colour hair. However it wasn't, instead standing nearby was a tall stranger, the stranger's astonishingly long, pure white hair flowing forward in the wind, hiding the strangers face and torso from view. Below where the hair was obscuring the view of the stranger, she could make out that the stranger was wearing a denim jacket, and had their hands tucked into the pockets of their cargo pants. Although she couldn't figure out if the tall individual was a man or a woman, while the tall muscular frame suggested it was a man, that beautifully long white hair would have been the envy of any woman to have.

While she was distracted by the stranger, nearby Yue suddenly perked up as she remembered something, announcing to the group "Oh, that's right. If you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's very popular with the ladies,"

"EH?" Makie yelled with hearts in her eyes, accidentally startling Akira out of her reverie with how loud her exclamation had been. As the others excitedly clamoured about this little titbit of information, the girl turned about again to look at the stranger, only to find the stranger was gone. Turning about to try and find the person, Akira was surprised that there wasn't anybody else on the entire stage other than their group, somehow the stranger had vanished.

"Love fortune telling?" Ayaka asked excitedly, her mind already in overdrive over how this could affect her chances with the teacher "Let's go together Negi-sensei!"

"S-Sure…" Negi stuttered as Ayaka literally started to drag their sensei. "Ah! I want to go to!" Makie agreed cheerfully as the group started to follow the fast disappearing shouta-con and her target. "We'll go as well," Yue stated to her friend as she quickly a blushing Nodoka's hand to pull her along.

"Just below where those stone steps are the famous Otowa Waterfall." Yue continued to explain to the group at large before Ayaka could drag their sensei too far ahead. "If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…"

That last suggestion grabbed the attention of just about every girl there simultaneously, all exclaiming together the same phrase "Married? That's it!" excitedly. Even Ayaka paused at hearing that, hearts in her eyes as she somehow conjured an image of herself and a certain teacher hand in hand in wedding attire. However her lapse in attention gave the other girls a chance to grab the beleaguered boy again, Makie shouting "Come on Negi-kun, let's go!" as she and the twins pushed him along, now towards the stairs down.

Shaking herself out of her self-induced illusion, Ayaka seemed to realise her target had vanished ahead of her "Ah! Hey, Makie-san…You guys!" Ayaka called out in shock as she chased after the running girls. "No flirti—I mean, group activities should be…!"

As the group started to disperse, following the sensei (or more accurately the girls pushing the sensei onwards despite his meagre attempt at resistance), a certain long haired stranger reappeared on the stage, quietly following the group as the person watched the last girl trailing from the group as the class started down the stairs, a certain suspicious swordswoman.

* * *

><p>"Negi-kun, over there, over there!" Makie yelled excitedly back at the group of students, pointing to her right towards the nearby shrine as the rest of the girls ran on ahead of the young boy, Negi just taking his time walking rather than running with the over excited class. As he walked, he was looking about him happily at all the peaceful setting of the temple, murmuring quietly to the little ermine on his shoulder "It sure is nice here, isn't it?"<p>

Surprisingly (well, maybe not so much for a mage, but for a civilian it would be), the ermine nodded in reply, basking in the sunlight as Chamo said "Yeah, but that's Kyoto for you,"

Negi also nodded in turn, smiling as he looked at the temple buildings, saying out loud "These old buildings really are amazing!" The ermine literally sweat dropped at this, muttering something under its breath about how the boys words sounded like something an old man would say, before quickly reminding the boy "Oi, oi! Don't lower your guard aniki! We're on the enemy's home turf you know!"

"There's also the possibility that Setsuna might be a spy as well!" Chamo repeated for easily the hundredth time in the last hour, still suspicious of how the girl just *happened* to be in the right place at the right time when the shikigami had snatched the important missive on the train. However, Negi wasn't really buying into it, admonishingly replying "You shouldn't suspect people without evidence Chamo-kun!"

"But aniki, what if we get attacked again!" Chamo cried out in exasperation, not wanting to have another potentially dangerous encounter, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Negi was distracted by another girl from the class, shouting back at him "Negi-kun! Over here!" urging the sensei to run up the next set of stone steps to catch up with his pupils.

As he reached the top, Negi could see that the girls had all gathered about this one rock covered in a seal. Opposite this rock was another rock, also with a seal on it but on the opposite face of the rock.

"So…if you make it from this rock to that rock without opening your eyes, you'll find success in love!" Makie asked Yue earnestly, earning a nod in confirmation which had the girl cheering in excitement.

"But that's really far, isn't it?" Negi noted quietly as he tried to gauge the distance between the pair of rocks, but the answer was quickly given to him as Yue impassively answered "20m to be exact, sensei."

"W…Well, as Iincho I shall…" Ayaka said trying to remain cool as she stepped forward, causing a certain red haired girls brow to twitch in annoyance. "Ah! That's not fair! I'm going too!" Makie retorted loudly, almost bouncing on her heels as she ran up to the starter stone. Nearby (with a little nudge from Yue), Nodoka also stepped forward, stuttering "M-Me too…"

As the three started their attempt to reach the opposite rock, the girls started betting amongst themselves, Misa shouting out "Fifty yen on Makie!" quickly joined by Fuuka shouting "I've got a hundred yen on Iincho!"

While the girls cheered on Ayaka and Makie, who were roughly heading in the general direction of the opposite stone, Haruna and Yue were crying out "NOT THAT WAY!" as in blind confusion, Nodoka had ended up walking in the direction of the impending wall of the temple, 90 degrees to the right of where she should have been heading.

As the girls cheered for their favourite (or cried out in despair at a certain lost girls situation), the ermine on Negi's shoulder was glancing about rapidly, before whispering quietly so that only Negi could here "Aniki, where's Setsuna?"

"Eh?" Negi whispered back in surprise, glancing about as he tried to locate the swordswoman, before realizing she was nowhere in sight.

As Negi tried to find the missing girl, there was a development in the competition between the three girls, Ayaka laughing quietly to herself as she thought _'Huhuhu…I feel bad for Makie-san and Miyazaki-san, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!'_

_'Now to use my ultimate technique! __Yukihiro Ayaka Style: Mind's Eye of Love Jutsu!'_

Using her advanced technique Ayaka was suddenly heading straight for the target rock, miraculously right on target…or perhaps not so miraculously, for the girl was cheating by peeking, just labelling it in her mind fancily to justify herself. Laughing imperiously to herself, she made a mad dash for the finish line, causing Makie to open her eye reflexively, crying out "That's not fair Iincho! You peeked didn't you!" This fact of course didn't stop the smaller girl from following in Ayaka's footsteps, now blatently peeking as she kept one eye open, running after Ayaka.

"Hohoho! I would do no such thing! This is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an 'N'," Ayaka denied, despite the entire audience of fellow students crying "Ah, cheater!" at the two girls.

However, the two cheating girls were so wrapped up in their run for the target that they unceremoniously tripped, cried out and fell down into a pit fall trap.

"F-F-F-F-FROGS!" Makie screamed as they hopped onto her clothes, quickly joined by Ayaka crying out "Not again!" as they desperately struggled and fought to get out of the pit.

"What happened?" Yuuna asked with a laugh as the majority of the class crowded around the mysterious pit that none of them had noticed only moments before. "I don't know!" Ayaka screamed as Asuna helped pull her out. "Who would build a pit trap here?"

Seeing his pupils in distress, Negi abandoned his attempts to locate Setsuna and ran to the hole, helping the girls to pull out the struggling Makie, who was crying out in distress at the frogs climbing up her clothes. Unnoticed by the struggling group, a certain girl, the one who looked as though she had the least chance to succeed, finally made it to the opposite stone, her own eyes wide open in disbelief at having actually succeeded as Yue and Haruna celebrated her success, clapping and in Haruna's case, shouting out "GOAL!".

Panting slightly from the exertion of having pulled the girl out of the pit, Negi whipped his sleeve over his slightly damp face, his mind deep in worry as he recognised the frogs as the same shikigami that had attacked on the train. _'C-Could this have been the work of the Kansai Magical Organization too?_' Negi thought worriedly, casting his gaze about to try and see if there was anyone suspicious nearby.

"What the hell were you doing Iincho? Are you sure this isn't some sort of divine punishment for cheating?" Asuna asked with a smirk. "Or, maybe punishment for making fun of other people's love lives?"

"Wh-I was not cheating!" Ayaka denied. "Maybe it's because I had my eyes half open?" Makie said, scratching the back of her head nervously as Ayaka turned on her, crying out exasperatedly "What kind of divine punishment is man-made?"

Negi finally saw what he was looking for, feeling that sixth sense again. Turning about, he saw one again that Setsuna had reappeared, and was watching him. She also had something strange in her hand, but before he could figure out what they were, the girl had stowed them away in a pocket in her skirt.

"Aniki, it's her again!" Chamo cried out quietly from his shoulder, but Negi wasn't focusing on his words. There was a person standing suspiciously close to Setsuna, a man with really long, pure white hair. The stranger seemingly noticed the boy looking at him, flashing an oddly friendly grin considering that he had just caught a person staring at him.

'_Maybe he just thinks I'm a curious child?'_ Negi thought to himself, blotting out Chamo's attempts to get his attention. _'But why is he near Setsuna? Was he talking to her?'_

"ANIKI!" Chamo nearly screeched, trying to somehow simultaneously keep quiet so that nobody else could hear him, but also try and get the boys attention, yanking on a tuft of red hair from the boys head, earning a cry of pain from the boy.

"What, Chamo-kun?" Negi whispered back, rubbing the now sore spot on his head as Chamo furiously whispered "That white guy, he's really suspicious! He's probably one of the bad guys if he's talking to the spy!"

"B-But Chamo-kun, we aren't sure if Sakurazaki-san is a spy!" Negi retaliated, but weakly. Chamo just snorted in reply, saying "Aniki, it's really clear, they're both bad guys! I mean, look what just happened!" He accented his point by waving his paw in Ayaka and Makie's direction, who were still almost squealing as they desperately tried to shake the frogs off their clothing.

"But…" Negi tried to say weakly as he looked back at Setsuna, only to stiffen in surprise as the white haired stranger suddenly headed towards the group, walking away from the swordswoman and towards Negi and the girls. Subconsciously, Negi's hand strayed towards his staff, his instincts telling him to ready himself in case the man tried anything.

However, at the same time he couldn't think why. The man who was walking towards him, now within range to tell his features, was barely what you could call a man, instead he was a teenager. A tall, powerfully built one, but barely older than the students which formed the class Negi was responsible for. His features also looked warm; even though the face had a slight scar marring it cutting a white streak straight over his right eye, the strangers eyes were bright, his smile subconsciously easing the boys fear as his hand stopped straying towards his magic staff.

He was also dressed casually, like any other tourist on the streets, and he was completely unarmed, no weapon or staff to show an identity of a mage or a swordsman. The stranger really just looked like any other tourist there, albeit a tourist with uniquely pure white hair at a length that no man would normally have, trailing the whole way down his back and almost to his hips.

But even as the stranger's intentions were revealed not to lie with Negi and his group, instead walking straight past the boy mage and aiming surprisingly for the fortune telling stones, Negi's instincts still told him _*be on guard*_but for the life of him, the boy couldn't figure out why.

Even the girls from the class had noticed the man now, all conversation halting temporarily as they stared at this strange man, some with wide eyes staring almost enviously at the amazingly long hair of the man, some with a different interest, eyes glancing hungrily at the opening in his denim jacket where an impressive set of abs showed through the tight white vest beneath. Calmly, the man closed his eyes, before walking slowly forward towards the opposite stone.

The girls couldn't help but hold their breath as they watched the teenager walk; something about him was drawing all their eyes to him, even Ayaka, the shouta-con whose eyes were firmly set upon the boy teacher couldn't help but stare quietly as the stranger walked. It wasn't just the school girls either; it seemed as if every person on the street was staring at this man. Were it not for the horizontal scar across the man's eye on his face, his perfect build and that amazing white hair could have made a person think an angel itself was walking this path. The man's path didn't deviate even slightly as he walked towards the opposite stone in a perfect line, his eyes still closed completely.

However, this also meant the frog filled pit trap was right in his path, but even this didn't stop the stranger, his step taking one foot right to the pits edge, before his long stride walked straight across the gap, his foot landing just past the pits edge on the opposite side before continuing without pause. Without a single error or misstep, the man completed the challenge without fail, his hand brushing against the stone as he stood before it.

Oddly enough, it seemed the completion of this small journey seemingly restarted time on the street, the street vendors nearby shaking their heads as they returned to their duties, and the girls from 3-A whispering amongst themselves now as they cast glances at the white haired stranger.

"Whoa…" Asuna muttered to herself as she shook her head, trying to get her brain back into gear as she walked back over to the student teacher. As she did this, the stranger started to walk away, his hair trailing behind him as he disappeared down a side street. As she approached the boy teacher, it was obvious that Negi was staring after the now vanished man, so Asuna snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing the boy to cry out in alarm from the surprise, exclaiming "A-Asuna-san!"

"Yeah, yeah. Pull yourself together Negi, isn't the Otowa Waterfall next?" Asuna asked

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Look at that crowd!" Yuuna cried out in amazement, gesturing at the massive group of tourists crowding around the three streams of water falling from the building's roof, small cups at the ready to catch the water. "Yue! Yue! Which one is which?" Fumika asked excited, tugging insistently on the girls arm as the others crowded around the girl, obviously expecting the *Freak* to know the answer. Of course Yue didn't disappoint, gesturing at the streams in turn as she recited in almost textbook fashion "From right to left, they are health, career and school, and marriage."<p>

Of course, this instantly caused a charge of adolescent girls rushing towards the leftmost stream with their cups. All attempts at getting the girls to form an orderly line by the iincho failed abysmally as the girls literally crushed each other in their struggles to get at the stream that promised luck in marriage. Even Negi's cry of "Um…Everyone…Please do not inconvenience the public!" fell on death ears, Chisame and Asuna somehow managing to pull off a coincidental synchronized eye roll at the antics of their fellow classmates.

"D…Delicious! Another cup!" Yuuna cried out enjoying the drink. "Phew! What is this stuff?" Makie asked with a strange, rather suspicious blush as she reached forward to get a second cupful of the *water* "I-It does look rather effective…Is this the taste of miracles?" Ayaka asked, also joining the red faced brigade as the newly dubbed *miracle water* started to have a rather strange effect on the girls. "If I drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective…" Nodoka muttered as she tried to take another step towards getting more, but now the drink was starting to cause alternate effects as she swayed on the spot instead, not getting any closer, but seemingly at the risk of falling over now.

Oblivious to the degrading condition of his students, Negi was glancing around once more, trying to find out where the swordswoman had once again perfected her vanishing act. However, Chamo was, at the very least, an experienced little ermine, and his nose instantly picked up on the rather suspicious fumes wafting in the air. Abandoning the look for the suspicious swordswoman, the ermine glanced in the general direction he could smell it coming from, and cried out in surprise "H-Hey Aniki! This looks really bad!"

Turning about at the insistent pull of the ermine, Negi's jaw almost hit the deck.

"EEEEEEH?"

"It seems they are all dead drunk," Yue stated with a sweat drop, possibly doing the understatement of the century as she looked down at the biggest pileup of the century, over half the class were down for the count, Asuna desperately trying to wake up the class iincho with some slaps to the face and loud shouting, but meeting with no avail.

Quickly running to the nearby pillars, Negi climbed up to the roof of the little building, instantly spotting the culprit of the sudden attack of dropped girls, a massive barrel of sake was being poured into the leftmost stream, the one the class had been most eager to get at.

'Who would do such a thing!' Negi thought in shock as he quickly climbed back down. However his thoughts were cut short by a feeling of dread at the sight of a certain pair of adults walking towards the group.

"Hm, do you smell sake?" Nitta asked after taking several deep sniffs of air, slowing his brisk pace to a slow as he cast his head about trying to find the source. Negi practically ran at the speed of sound, quickly running up to where Asuna was attempting the almost futile task of trying to block the potential view of the teachers from the massive pileup of girls and joining in, frantically waving his arms alongside Asuna who was trying to explain "Ah, Nitta-sensei, Seruhiko-sensei, this is just amasake!" Even Chamo tried lending his assistance, although his tiny frame had no hope of blocking the view from the teachers.

Nitta by some miracle seemingly bought the story, walking away at a brisk pace once more. However, Shizuna was a bit more persistent. Although she could see the obvious pile up of bodies; she instead decided to play with the young teacher. Feigning ignorance, she instead focused on Negi's obvious distress, asking "Ara, what's the matter Negi-sensei?"

Panicking, Negi seemed to emit some rushed half garbled scream of "-SENSEI!" Fortunately, Yue attempted to pick up the slack for the teacher, calmly explaining (lying) "Some of the students got tired and decided to sleep"

Everybody still sober enough amongst the class members simultaneously thought 'There's no way she will buy that!'

However, she seemingly did, saying back "Ara, ara, what a surprise, well we'd best get the poor dears back on the bus then."

As the remaining sober girls (alongside their poor child sensei) tried to drag the girls onto the nearby parked bus, one lone classmate stood apart from the group, standing on the roof of the waterfall building, hefting her tied up sword over her shoulder as she muttered to herself "I guess I have no choice…"

Easily jumping the distance down to the floor, the girl went to silently mingle back in with her classmates, but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A particular person was still putting their cup into the sake spiked stream, repeatedly taking drink after drink with little effect on their body.

Five minutes later, Setsuna re-joined her classmates on the bus, and the bus set off towards the hotel they were meant to be staying at. nobody noticing the cries of shock and panic amongst the nearby tourists, mobile phones being wrung for emergency services as an adolescent boy with amazingly long white hair lay in a beaten up mess beside the waterfall, his hands still holding onto a half full cup of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter up!<strong>

**Before anybody says anything, I really don't know where exactly I am going with my O.C. He's going to be a mix between an extremely mature charecter at times, and at others every bit as dumb and stupid as Negi himself. He will however be quite powerful for this arc, theres a reason for it later on (I want to make a surprise change to the charecter roster and chance certain charecters stances in this story. When it happens, it will be a very severe *WTF HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!* moment, but since it's my story and i'm just writing it on a whim, i'm going to roll with it XP**

**This O.C will NOT be replacing Negi as the main charecter, but acting alongside. As such, i'm going to keep the character tag for Negi on the story, if you guys think it's not appropriate though I will remove it.**

**As always, reviews are liked, i'm expecting quite a lot of flaming compared to usual, it should be fun to see how people react. Of course a lack of reaction will be morally crippling for me, but lifes life.**

**Review and subscribe if you want, this story will be updated regardless for a while until my writers cramp eases on The Wandering Sage, tata for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya all readers!

By god this chapter was annoying, I went through SEVEN different versions before I could choose which one I wanted, I just couldn't decide how to portray my O.C, it varied from a naieve childlike personality, to a brutal mercenary style. In the end, I settled on the choice in this chapter, but then came physical design and that was a headache -.-

IMPORTANT NOTE

For the very first time i've tried my hand at doing some more provocative, adult style writing. It's only a short piece, designed merely to find out if I have the ability to do it or not, so any feedback on it would be liked. If your the type who doesn't actually like that kind of content, then look out for the **(A/N Adult Writing)** warning, there will be an alike warning before Lemon writing in the future as well, just skip to the second note of **(A/N Adult Writing end)** if you want to skip such content, while you will miss a couple of details, i've tried to make it so as you can read the story without and it still makes sense

Oh, as a forewarning, I have decided that although they will have a conjoined past, the O.C and Setsuna are NOT related, as such despite using terms such as *Aniue* or *Nii-san*, the two are relativley unrelated, and as thus the story will not contain any incest. There may be Yuri later on (since despite my relative fear of Yaoi due to personal RL issues, I have little issue with writing Yuri and Konoka and Setsuna present too good an oppertunity to not try my hand out at it), but no incest.

Anyhow, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Arashi-Yama<span>

"There's no mistaking it! This is all the work of that damn Setsuna!" Chamo cried out to the boy sensei sitting beside him, both of them now sitting in the spacious lounge of the hotel the school had booked for the School Trip. After the eventful day, the teachers had eventually managed to reach the hotel with the nearly comatose group of pupils, those who were still sober enough to be of help having to literally drag their drunk classmates to their allocated rooms alongside their teachers.

Being of little use for such a physical chore with his still child-like body, Negi had been ushered out of the way by Shizuka, claiming that he would only get in the way. Now he was stuck waiting in the lounge, and with no other person present, his faithful ermine had taken the chance to continue his tirade of spies and saboteurs.

"It *is* a bit weird…but…" Negi replied, half to the ermine and half to reassure himself. While he wanted to believe in his pupil's innocence, the situation was getting suspicious, Setsuna actions had simply been too strange to say there was no correlation.

That and there was the strange man they had seen in Kiyomizu Temple. While it could have, and most likely was co-incidence, the man had just been too strange for anybody to have missed him, too out of place in more ways than just the obvious. Negi could still remember that strange feeling when he had seen the teenage man…

That feeling of facing something or someone…_different_…_unusual_…_exotic_…_dangerous_… As friendly as the man had seemed, it was like he wasn't facing a normal person…

That feeling, it felt familiar, as if it was a kind of feeling he had experienced only recently, just so much stronger…in fact now he thought on it; it was the same feeling he had when-!

"NEGI! HEY NEGI!"

And just as quick as he had identified what that feeling had been, it had vanished, the loud shouting from one of his students instantly shattering his focus as he almost jumped out of his skin at how loud it had been.

Looking in the general direction of the shout, Negi watched as the one who had shouted in that oh so familiar voice came around the corner and spotted him, mis-matched eyes blinking in recognition as Asuna said "Oh, there you are!"

"Ah…Asuna-san…" Negi replied quietly as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing as said culprit walked over to him, not noticing how her unorthodox method of finding the boy had caused him no small amount of discomfort.

"Right…" Asuna muttered half to herself as she crossed her arms, standing before the boy teacher before saying "I've told the teachers that all the drunk students have gone back to their room to sleep, but…tell me, just what exactly is going on here?"

"Erm…well…" Negi started to stutter, fidgeting nervously as he wondered just what exactly to say, not wanting to tell the girl the truth, but Chamo leapt up onto his shoulder, distracting him as he bluntly said "Just tell her, Aniki!"

Sighing in defeat, Negi started his explanation, not omitting anything as he explained the mission he had been given by the Headmaster.

"Eeeh? 3-A is being targeted by some weird magic organization from Kansai?" Asuna said in shock and disbelief, earning a nod from the boy teacher as he quickly corrected "It's called the Kansai Magic Association."

"Another disaster involving magic, huh…" Asuna muttered in exasperation, rocking back on her feet as once again Negi repeated his recurrent habit of apologizing for things that were completely out of his control, earning a disparaging look from the ermine riding shotgun.

After a few seconds of mulling it over, Asuna sighed in mock defeat, before saying "…I guess this means you need my help again huh?"

Negi looked up hopefully at this, before smiling widely in happiness and gratitude as Asuna finished "No problem, I'll help you out for a bit!"

However, Chamo was quick to ruin the nice moment, crying out "Ane-san, that Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?"

"EEEH?" Asuna cried out in surprise at the accusation, obviously surprised at the implication that a fellow student might be a spy. But seeing the troubled expression from Negi and his lack of arguing against the ermine, Asuna took the words seriously, thinking back as far as she could about the student.

"…I've heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka's…but come to think of it, I've never seen them talking to each other…" Asuna murmured as she tried to concentrate on what she knew about the girl. Chamo was musing to himself silently as well, trying to figure out what this new connection meant, when Negi had a flash of inspiration.

Reaching out to his backpack, he quickly retrieved the class roster, wondering if there was any clues within. Sure enough, underneath the image of the swordswomen were the words;

_Kyoto Shinmei-ryuu_

While he had no idea what *Shinmei-ryuu* meant other than it being most likely referring to a sword style, the Kyoto part was obvious enough. As Chamo peeked down from his shoulder, he cried out "She's from Kyoto after all! There's no doubt about it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!"

While Negi almost broke down in panic, eyes literally tearing up as he had no idea what to do, Asuna barely managed to avoid face palming herself from the obviously overdone theatrics from the rat.

However, the arrival of a new person broke up this comedy act quite successfully, Chamo instantly returning back to normal ermine behaviour as a particularly busty sensei walked up behind the two of them, calling out "Negi-sensei, it's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths!"

This particular comment brought up a cry of panic from the sensei, but of a different sort as once again his dislike of baths caught up with him, before a quickly getting annoyed Asuna threatened to rescind her *assistance* should the teacher not wash up.

* * *

><p><span>Men's Bath (or so Negi thinks…)<span>

"Phew…" Negi sighed in relief as his body sunk into the warm waters of the open air bath, leaning on one of the rocks as he relaxed, feeling the built up tension from all the stressful events of the day flowing away into the water. Even as he enjoyed the novel experience of the open air bath, a cool breeze blew in, causing a smile to appear on his face as he enjoyed the feel of the wind. Above the steamy surface of the water, high up in the sky, stars were already starting to shine down as night started to encompass the city, seemingly dotting the sky above, creating a beautiful sight.

Despite his earlier fears of the phrase *bath*, he was really enjoying this experience, alongside Chamo, who had somehow procured a tiny sake dish and was relaxing in the waters too, and even more unusual a tiny towel he had wrapped around his head, despite the senselessness of protecting the fur on his head considering the rest of his furry body was already soaking in the water.

"The wind really feels nice…" Negi said contentedly to Chamo as he sank deeper into the water.

"Yeah, if only we didn't have to worry about Sakurazaki Setsuna, it would be perfect…" Chamo replied, instantly ruining Negi's contention as the fears and doubts started to worm back in, the calming effects of the springs ruined.

Chamo seemed further set upon darkening the mood, reminiscing "She always carries that sword around too…she'll kill a mage like aniki before you can even cast a spell…"

This only caused to summon a mental image of said swordswoman to float in his mind, making the boy shiver even more in fear as he whispered "Swordsmen are the natural enemy of mages after all…"

However, the discussion was cut short, the sound of a wooden partition door opening nearby surprising the boy. As he turned about, he wondered if it was one of the male teachers, but his mind was clouded with shock at what he saw. Chamo turned about too, before spotting the individual. Instantly, he hissed quietly "Get down!" which Negi luckily had just about enough presence of mind to obey, grabbing his wand from the nearby rocks, his thoughts wildly asking

'_How come he's here?'_

Sure enough, there was a distinct, powerfully built individual now striding into the bath, long white hair resplendent over an almost godly body, now completely bare for the world to see as the young stranger from earlier walked in, a strangely cheery grin on his face and a towel slung haphazardly over one shoulder rather than covering his impressive body.

"Aniki, this is too suspicious! This guy must be following us!" Chamo hissed quietly as Negi gulped in fear at what it could mean. Luckily, it seemed the stranger hadn't seen him, but the stranger once again surprised Negi, running straight for the bath edge, dropping his towel en-route before leaping into the springs in naked glory with a cheerful *whoop!* of exhilaration as he practically dive bombed the water, the ensuing tidal wave bowling over the young magus, almost threatening to drown him.

"Oh, there was somebody already in here?" a surprisingly cock-sure, confident yet friendly voice called out, surprising Negi as he coughed and hacked, trying to get the water out of his lungs. It was a voice one could expect from an adolescent teenager, at least a normal one, but not this particularly dangerous looking specimen.

"My bad, I just…oh, your that kid from earlier!" the voice called out as Negi winced, realising he had been seen. He had lost his wand somewhere after he had been bowled over, and Chamo was nowhere to be seen, either knocked out or hiding from view, although which, Negi didn't know. Turning slowly, almost fearfully, Negi looked in the direction of the voice.

Sure enough, the white haired man was watching him, keen interest glowing from his angled…

'_Wait, didn't he have black eyes?'_ Negi thought in surprise, accidentally staring at the teenager as he looked into what he remembered as the white haired man's black eyes, which were now the complete opposite, the irises every bit as pure white as the man's own hair, only a thin line of black separating the white iris from the white sclera of his eyes. (1) If anything, the iris's looked a more purer white than the sclera, as if the iris were all the brighter to make up for the same colour of its surroundings.

"Y'know, most people don't like being stared at kid" the adolescent eventually said after several seconds of silence, before laughing loudly at Negi's strangled cry of surprise at having realised what he was doing would be considered rather rude. The teen however just leaned back into the water, laughing as he said "No worries kid, guess it's not every day you meet people who look so different from normal."

'_Huh?'_ Negi could only gape in surprise as he watched the teen sink into the water, those strange eyes closing with a contented smile spreading across his narrow face as the guy simply did what any other person who walked into a springs would, relaxed.

'_Was it really just a co-incidence he's here then?'_ Negi thought in confusion, finally feeling the thin wand underneath his hand in the water as he looked at the relaxing teen. But even so, the disarming way the teen was relaxing, seemingly just innocently there to enjoy his time in the hot springs, it didn't serve to release the tension from the boy mage, nor his hand from grabbing the wand in case he needed to protect himself.

Now he was across the way from him, there was no doubt that this guy was anything alike to ordinary. To begin with was what seemed to be an obvious show of a Japanese origin the teen had, shown in his facial structure, his features angular yet giving out an aura of dignity to the point of reminding Negi of the fierce and proud expression of a hawk, the same feeling he had when he looked at Setsuna's face, although just different enough that the man couldn't be mistaken as a relative of hers.

It didn't even slightly occur to him that perhaps the distinction between Setsuna and the stranger's expressions being similar to a hawk seemed more accurate than comparing either of them to oriental origins.

To go with this fierce, almost graceful visage, the man's body seemed to be one chiselled from stone itself, incredible muscle tone showing underneath the uniquely pale skin, pale almost to the point of matching that pure white hair, only a few shades towards pink being the difference between hair and body. Well formed, almost uniform muscles stretched across his torso and arms, speaking of rigorous, balanced training specifically to keep the body in perfectly optimum condition for anything.

That wasn't the weak body of a civilian, nor was it the show off body of a vain person who exercised only to impress others or the burly and powerful body of one who was suited for a life of hard and heavy labour. Nor was it even the body one could expect from a person who had spent their life perfecting any particular aspect. It was one that spoke of a perfect balance between power, strength and flexibility. Even though the man was seemingly cheery or cocky, his body spoke of a different man. It was the body of a true professional, one that would have put any average martial artist to shame.

As calm and peaceful as the man now seemed, leaning back against the rocks with eyes closed and a contented smile on his face, Negi felt that this teenager would be far more than capable of crushing him in an instance if he felt like it, almost as if the man put out an aura of strength which Negi could only fear or respect.

'_Whatever this guy is, if he really is an enemy I need to get out of here now!_' Negi thought desperately, his earlier premonition of how he as a mage was no match for an enemy right in front of him worrying him as he was about to try and sneak away while the teen's eyes were closed and not noticing him.

But a loud clanging from the partition door stopped him once more. _'Another person?' _Negi thought in confusion as he ducked behind the rocks for a second time, only to almost freeze solid to the spot at what he saw approaching. Nearby, a pathetically bedraggled ermine dragged itself out of the water after glancing back at the teen to make sure he still had his eyes closed. Jumping up on Negi's shoulder, he had been about to whisper for the boy to hurry up and escape while their enemy was distracted, but even he was shell shocked for a second at the amazing, no, _wondrous_ sight before their eyes.

Setsuna, for it was indeed the swordswomen from his class, was kneeling down beside the pool a pail in her hands as she poured some of the water from the pool across her back to wash her body. Even Negi couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body, despite her relatively short height for a teenage girl, her beautifully smooth skin was almost white, comparable to the same paleness of the other person in the springs.

'Yamato Nadeshiko…' sprung unexpectedly to Negi's mind as he looked at the girl, thinking of just how well she fitted the term. Her face was also beautiful, angular in that same, hawk-like proudness he had come to associate with the stranger he had first realised the expression fitted for, albeit while the white haired stranger's features seemed to exude a majestic dignity that even the scar over his eye couldn't detract from, Setsuna's softer features made her seem more exotic instead, and enhanced her natural beauty to an almost primal level.

However, rational thought quickly restarted for the boy, causing him to panic as he ducked down behind the boulder to avoid being seen by the girl. Half to himself as if to rationalize what he was seeing as well as half to Chamo, Negi said "W-What's going on? I thought the men and women's entrances were separate! Why do they go to the same bath?"

"Duh, it's mixed bathing kid, don't you know anything about open air springs?" a voice answered from behind him, making Negi jump in surprise as he glanced back at its source. The stranger hadn't even bothered moving or opening his eyes, obviously over hearing the outburst from the boy. By some small amount of luck, it seemed as if the spot the white haired teen had settled in wasn't in clear sight of the doorway, and as thus it seemed that with Negi ducking out of sight, the swordswomen had failed to spot either boy or teen, but in retrospect with his eyes still closed, the teen hadn't fully noticed the new arrival either, only overhearing Negi's words.

Deciding on focusing on the seemingly more imminent of the two threats (the teen still relaxing), Negi turned back to Setsuna, who was now washing her body, her sword and towel both dropped now, revealing herself entirely to the boys eyes. Even if he was only ten years old, Negi couldn't help but stare at the resplendent beauty before him, thinking 'she's short, but she's really beautiful…' Chamo was similarly struck by the sight, although his gaze, augmented with ever so quiet perverted chuckles, was carrying a more lecherous undertone than the purer thoughts of the young boy. But it was also the ermine who recovered faster, years of self-preservation instinct kicking in.

"N-Nii-san, stop staring, we have to get out of here!" Chamo hissed quietly by his ear, just quiet enough that nobody but the boy could hear, but sharp enough to instantly disrupt Negi's thoughts with the stark realisation of just how dangerous it was to be between both the swordswoman who was blocking the entrance, and the muscular stranger who was further behind him.

"T-This is really bad! Without a partner, we've got zero chance of winning!" Chamo muttered quietly, trying to think of a way out even as Negi sidled quietly about the rock he was hiding behind, intent to escape as fast as he could. Chamo quickly glanced back at the second threat, but it seemed the white haired stranger was still intent on enjoying his time in the spring, contentedly smiling to himself, so Chamo returned all of his attention to the girl instead.

Negi was almost to the point where the biggest rock was, one where he was sure Setsuna had no chance of seeing him from, when-

"How troublesome…"

'Eh?' Negi thought in surprise, hearing the almost wistful tone in the girl's voice. Setsuna had paused washing herself, seemingly distracted by her own thoughts.

"…If Negi-sensei really is a mage…then I should take some action, but…"

Those words had Negi's blood almost freeze inside his body, in spite of the warm water he was kneeling in.

She knew…

She knew he was a Mage!

'N-No way…is she really the spy after all?' Negi thought fearfully, grasping the thin wand tightly with his hand. If she really was the spy, then Negi knew he would have to do something…

However, that intent gave him away, Setsuna turning sharply as she sensed the ill intent from his direction. She instantly picked up the long sword from where she had laid it, shouting out "Who's there!"

This shout had two effects, one was to cause Negi to panic, realising that somehow, Setsuna had noticed he was there, the second was to cause the stranger, who had up till then been pretty much not caring about what was going on, to flick open an eye, looking in surprise to the general direction of the shouting.

Mistaking Negi's panic, and therein by lack of reply to be an enemy, Setsuna readied her sword, ignoring the need to cover her modesty in the face of an enemy. As she shouted out "You won't get away!" she focused her ki, aiming where she had felt the ill intent, she shouted as she drew the blade from the sheath

"_Shimeiryuu Ougi: Zan Gan Ken!"_

The result was far more devastating than Negi had anticipated, had he not ducked down as fast as he could, it would have been over, and in a very messy, fatal way. In an amazing feat of strength, the sword cut straight through stone with no effort, slicing some of Negi's hair that had been spiking up from his head.

Despite this, Negi was able to act fast, muttering the phrase _"Ras Tel Mas Scir Magister!"_ even while his mind panicked at how the girl had so easily cut straight through a solid metre of rock with ease.

Unnoticed to either Negi or Setsuna, the teen had noticed the attack, both eyes snapping open and widening as he recognised the Shinmeiryuu technique that caused the rock to explode, but couldn't see who had used the technique through the steam, only able to see the silhouettes of two bodies.

As Setsuna charged forward, sword at the ready to attack, Negi finished his incantation, crying out _"Frans Exclamatio!"_

The result was immediate; Setsuna's sword was wrenched from her hand by the magic, sent flying away. However, even though Negi had disarmed her, she continued her charge, a smile of contempt crossing her features as she realised her enemy was an amateur, one who thought that the battle would be won if she was disarmed.

Within the next second, she had covered the gap between herself and the boy instantly, arm already thrusting forward to grab him by the neck. The boy had nowhere near enough time to react or defend himself from the speedy assault.

"Move it kid!"

The hand that grabbed the mage hadn't been from in front, but from behind, a powerful grip clamping tightly on his right arm, roughly pushing him aside and out of the path of Setsuna's attack. However, Setsuna's lunge didn't slow, even as Negi cried out as he fell away from her. Instead, the person who had shouted the warning now choked out as it was his throat that was grabbed instead, having taken the attack in place of the boy.

Thanks to being pushed roughly aside, Negi missed seeing the next moment, didn't see the flash of white as it had been the mysterious stranger who had moved not to attack him, but in his defence against this surprise attacker who had used Shinmeiryuu Techniques.

Unfortunately, in protecting the boy, he had left himself open to attack, his throat now constricted by the attackers hand. But even as this was the case, he was already moving to counter, his left hand grabbing onto the attackers arm just below the wrist as his right released Negi's arm and went to use an open palm thrust to smash straight into the attackers elbow, a martial arts technique to break the opponents arm through pure force, locking the extended arm in place before smashing the elbow joint in the inverse direction.

However, those pure white eyes widened sharply in alarm, his right hand going wide and missing the target as he let loose a strangled cry of pain and disbelief, feeling an incredibly distinct pain from below the belt, something incredibly precious to the man suddenly grabbed painfully by the opponent.

"Who are you? If you don't answer, I'll crush it and snap it off!"

Negi barely heard the words as he picked himself back up from the water, whirling about with his wand at the ready, only to freeze at the strangely embarrassing sight before him. The white haired man's eyes were wide, both from pain and shock as he looked down with clear confusion at the sight before his eyes, the steam no longer obscuring either his or his attackers view as Setsuna realised that she was staring up at a familiar face.

"S-Setsuna?"

"A-aniue?" (2)

'Hah?'

'EEH?'

These words were respectively spoken and thought in order of appearance by the stranger, by Setsuna, by Negi and finally by the bewildered Chamo who had once again found himself dunked unceremoniously in the pool when Negi had been sent flying.

Unbeknownst to the four inhabitants of the pool, outside two other girls having heard the noise were drawn to the pools changing rooms.

Setsuna recovered first, backing away after having released her rather painful grip on her self-proclaimed brother's body (much to his relief, his manhood no longer under the threat of being destroyed), her face red with embarrassment as she gabbled out apologies to the still frozen man, only then did she realise that she was being stared at dumbfounded by Negi, who was also in a state of shock, having realized just how close he had gotten to suffering the same fate as the stranger who had saved him, and now confused as to just what the heck was going on.

"N-Negi-sensei…this was-!" Setsuna started to try and explain, but was suddenly cut off by a loud exclamation of "You've done it now Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

Both Negi and Setsuna turned to the outburst of the bedraggled ermine, Negi half surprised that Setsuna didn't even react to a talking ermine. The white haired teen just remained frozen in place for some inexplicable reason, unable to tear his eyes away from what he was looking at.

"You're a spy from the Kansai Magic Association, aren't you!" Chamo practically shouted at the girl, having forgotten the teen in order to accuse the more obvious threat. This seemed to cause some kind of affront for the girl, as Setsuna vehemently denied "Wh-no! That's not true sensei!"

"What's not true? You just tried to attack aniki! If that guy hadn't-" Chamo started to accuse back, before realising he had forgotten about the stranger. Twisting his body about, he was about to confront the teen, but paused at what he saw, before saying "Hey aniki, is that guy okay?"

"Huh?" both Setsuna and Negi said in unison, before turning to look at the teen. Just as Chamo had succinctly said, the white haired teen looked anything but okay, what had once been pale skin now burning red as he was STILL staring wide eyed in a particular direction. Negi followed the path of his gaze, and came to realise the cause of his sudden change in colour at the same time as Setsuna's eyes widened.

With nearly instantaneous movement, she had crossed the distance between them, her face a mask of twisted fury as she drew her hand back, before striking the teen hard across the face, nearly knocking the shocked teen off his feet as she shouted "YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

A few seconds later, towels now retrieved by the entire party, the teen rather sheepishly rubbing the stinging handprint on his face while keeping his distance from the so called *sister* he had been inadvertently ogling, Setsuna sheathing her sword now with a rather ominous click as she stared daggers at the teen.

"Erm…" Negi hesitantly started, chancing his arm at the rather tense atmosphere. He instantly winced beneath the burning gaze of the girl before she remembered that a boy as young as Negi couldn't possibly have had as perverse thoughts as the other teen who still couldn't look her in the face.

Coughing discreetly as if to hide her anger and embarrassment, Setsuna said "Well, _him_ aside-

(at this, she cast another venomous glare at her *brother* who nearly resorted to using Negi as a shield from the gaze, despite being nearly twice the boy's height and physically far stronger)

"-I'm not your enemy, Negi-sensei. While I don't know _Nii-san's_-"

(another venomous glare, Negi absently noticing the less respective naming Setsuna had chosen to use to refer to the teen in her anger.)

intentions; I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am Negi-sensei's ally!"

Negi simply nodded, not wanting to chance that Setsuna would do anything to him if he tried arguing anything. Seeing the normally stoic girl literally flip out at the white haired teen had stunned him, and he was still in a relative state of shock from the increasingly confusing turn of events.

"Well even if that's true, what about you?" Chamo asked, a bit more nicely than he had accused Setsuna, since it had been the teen who had tried to help his brother.

Said teen just rubbed behind his head with one hand, running his fingers through his hair as he said simply "I'm just confused as to how an ermine is talking to me."

"Ah…" Chamo stuttered out. He had automatically assumed that the stranger was in the know-how of the magic world; it didn't once occur to him that perhaps this man didn't know the existence of magic. Now he thought on it, he realised that while the stranger had seemed different, he hadn't once shown any sign of any abilities.

Chamo then realised, almost turning to stone as he did so, that he had just broken the cardinal rule of magical secrecy.

"Aniue, please don't make jokes." Setsuna replied simply and curtly, once more restored to her stoic attitude and using the more polite version of _brother_, even if her suddenly spoken words caused the teen to flinch in fear of a follow up slap. Cracking a wide grin that didn't seem to fit right on his narrow face, the teen laughed out as he replied "Yeah okay, I already know about magic and that kinda stuff."

"But really, all I came here for was to enjoy the springs, I hardly expected anything to kick off here. I'm staying at this hotel because it's convenient for me, and I came into the hot springs because I wanted to have a wash and relax, that about sums it all up."

As the teen finished his simple explanation, passing his presence off as just by chance, Negi couldn't help but doubt his words. He couldn't feel anything negative from the teen, and he didn't think anything he had said was a lie, the teen had really only come into the springs to relax, but he also felt that the teen was hiding something. It didn't help that despite Setsuna calling him *brother*, he made absolutely no mention of it in his explanation.

"Liar, there's no way you could be here by chance!" Chamo accused more bluntly than Negi's silent thoughts, causing the boy to wince at the challenging tone Chamo had used. But before he could chastise the unruly ermine…

A piercing scream cut through the steamy air, one that was easily recognizable to those who knew the girl.

"T-That scream!" Negi cried out in surprise as he turned in the direction he had heard it coming from, recognising the direction as being from the changing rooms. As he tried to scramble up the side of the pool, Setsuna also looked in the direction of the scream, shouting out "Konoka-ojou-sa-!"

Her shout was cut short as she was knocked off balance, her fingers going numb as a white blur shot past her, wrenching Yuunagi from her grasp as it blurred past, the water around them practically exploding from the amount of force needed to send a person forward at that speed. Fast as thought, the blur sped past them, right for the direction of the screaming voice.

"Aniue, what are you doing!" Setsuna shouted as she also sprang forward, fearing the worst not only at the sound of the scream, but at why he had shot ahead of them that fast, disarming her in the process. For despite what it would seem at first, she didn't know the real reason why the white haired teen had come here, it was all too possible that he may have been the spy after Konoka and she hadn't considered it until now.

Fear had her redouble her efforts as the scream continued, now realising it was actually the screams of two girls, even if she had only recognised the instantly familiar voice of Konoka. Beside her, Negi was able to keep pace with her only by virtue of his wind magic, but even he was amazed by how fast the teen had shot past them, he had barely been able to make out the outline of the man before he vanished into the room, but the fact that the screaming hadn't stopped in the slightest also had him fearing the worst.

As they both reached the room, Negi cried out "Are you alright, Konoka-san?"

The room was pandemonium that was the only way to put it.

"IYAAAAAAAN!"

"NEGI, WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE MONKEY'S DOING TO OUR UNDERWEAR!"

"….."

The silence and dumbfounded surprise was shared by three people, Setsuna, Negi and the white haired teen that was standing with his jaw almost on the floor, failing to have even drawn the sword he had snagged at having seen the sight before his eyes.

Monkeys

Everywhere

There was a battle of epic proportions going on within the changing room, and it was clear that one side was losing the battle at a steadily increasing rate.

Asuna and Konoka vs The Monkeys

And the battle was to see whether the girls could retain their clothing, which had already been reduced to mere lingerie, the rest of their clothes already nabbed by the monkeys within that tiny time frame it had taken the three to reach the changing rooms.

It was this sight that had caused the teen's headlong charge to stop in its tracks, and despite his (weak) effort, was unable to tear his eyes away from the wonderful sight before him. Once again his body was reacting in earnest, his pale skin repeating it's reddening trick, the towel wrapped around his waist doing its best to hide his steadily increasing *problem*. While he was in the pool, he had been spared being noticed by Setsuna's quick retreat from grabbing him below the belt and the steamy water hiding all from view. Now, only the havoc the monkeys were causing was saving him from anybody noticing this fact, hell, the two girls hadn't even noticed his presence yet thanks to the furious battle to protect their ever decreasing coverage.

Even as the three watched in shock and silence, the monkeys had their first victory, Konoka crying out as she fell to the floor, now completely naked as two monkeys seemingly danced nearby, each holding onto her last remaining items of lingerie.

As all three were treated to a view that most of them would rather not repeat (excepting two particular perverts amongst the six people present, one not human, the ermine having realised he had met his perverted equal in the white haired teen), Setsuna ground her teeth in anger, grabbing and pulling her sword free of the sheath her still stunned *brother* had tightly in his grip while shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA OJOU-SAMA!"

Having seen the blade now drawn, Negi and Asuna both cried out in surprise, Asuna exclaiming "Sakurazaki-san, what are you doing! Is that's a real sword?"

Before she could take her wrath out on the monkeys, Negi leapt to their defence, grabbing Setsuna and hampering her as he cried out "You can't just cut them up, they're just monkeys!"

As the duo struggled, Setsuna trying to explain that the monkeys were just shikigami to the inconsolable child, the monkeys suddenly noticed they had company, and their limited instructions led them to add the three newcomers to their assault.

A practical tidal wave of monkeys leapt for the newcomers, the ones nearest to Konoka also joining in the attack, causing Asuna to cry out in panic as they swept right over her in their attempts to get at the three, knocking her off balance.

Give it to the tall teen, he reacted fast, his right hand already sweeping to the sword in his left hand as he settled into a stance to attack with, only to cry out in dismay as his hand clenched on empty air, turning his head in despair to look at what was now an empty sheath in his left hand, Yuunagi already back in its rightful owners hands. That opening was too long, and consequently he was nigh on rugby tackled by the entourage of monkeys, quick to relieve him of the only item of *clothing* he had as they bowled him over.

Negi and Setsuna were quick to follow, the tussle between them interrupted as the monkeys swept over them, stealing towels left, right and centre. As if affected by some unwritten law of bad luck, Asuna toppled over, having been knocked off balance by the early charge of monkey fury (helped along by a singular shikigami that had tugged on her long hair as if it had been aiming to pull her over). Inevitably, she landed atop the misshapen pile of now naked bodies consisting of Negi, Setsuna and the *still* unidentified stranger.

To say the situation the four found themselves in was unique would have been an understatement. The two males had fallen first, ending up on opposite sides at the bottom of the dog pile; Negi struggling to breath as he was half smothered by Setsuna's chest, while the stranger was pinned in place by the same girl's knee's being respectively one on his shoulder and her opposite on his long hair beside his neck on the opposite side to the shoulder she was kneeling on. Asuna, by dint of bad fortune, had fallen across the strangers legs, respectively pinning him there as well.

**(A/N Adult Writing)**

Asuna recovered first, confused as to what she had landed on as she tried to figure out where she was. However, she was quickly frozen in place by what she saw in front of her eyes. The stranger had landed on his back, and now all modesty was lost for him. The loss of his towel, combined with where Asuna had landed, meant she was given a full frontal, up close view of his throbbing manhood in full resplendence.

She couldn't say a word, her mind crashing at the sight before her, wanting to scream but unable to force the air out of her lungs. The shock of seeing and realising what was only a few inches away from her face overloaded her mind, and so her eyes rolled up as she instantly lost consciousness. The monkeys were quick to use the opening to relieve her of what little clothing she had managed to keep to herself up to that point.

(Fortunately for Asuna's sanity, she would wake up sitting on the sofa in the hotel lobby with Negi ten minutes later, and associate the entire situation that had happened as an exhaustion-induced dream. However, the way the fantasy had ended left the girl wondering in some deep, hidden away part of her mind was it _really_ possible that the real thing was that big?)

However, she wasn't the only one unconscious, the white haired stranger was too. By going back in time by a few seconds, to the moment after he had hit the ground, to even before Asuna had been aware of what had knocked her out, therein was the answer as to why he was unconscious. Having hit the floor headfirst, he had closed his eyes, before feeling the impact of something striking his chest and legs. The spell of seeing the amazing sight earlier now broken, he had growled to himself slightly, already tensing his muscles to rise, planning to finally destroy the shikigami monkeys even as he did so, opening his eyes as he prepared to find out what was what to carry out his plan.

What he saw had him stop instantly, eyes wide open. Before his eyes, no, more accurately only centimetres from his mouth and nose was the lower lips of the young girl that kneeled on his chest, a small patch of pure white hair the same as his own around the forbidden sight. Due to her position, she was stretched open before his eyes, revealing the light pink inner walls and the tiny nub of her clitoris. As if to finish it off, the distance was close enough that he got a full dose of the sweet, musky, almost enticing scent coming from the folds of her womanhood.

That pushed him over the edge. Within less than a few minutes, he had seen a fully naked beautiful body, had his own manhood groped (rather painfully, but still…), watched as two girls were stripped of all of their clothing before his eyes, and now his body could feel the soft push from one woman's breasts across his legs, and before his eyes was the most enticing sight to any man alive.

It could have gone two ways; he could have lost all restraint and acted upon the numerous urges that were clouding his thoughts like a blanket, his body reacting to these intentions by the increased blood flow to his nether regions, or he could pass out from the increased blood pressure and shock induced from everything he had just been through. Perhaps if he had been ready for it, and not just had everything thrust before him without being prepared for it, then it would have been the former, and no force on hell or earth would have been able to stop him from acting on those primal urges.

But it wasn't to be so. Mentally berating his own body even as he did so for not holding out when he needed it most, the blood pressure already causing his nose to bleed, he passed out right then and there. Only seconds later Asuna followed suit after being shocked and stunned into unconsciousness by the sight of his body.

**(A/N Adult Writing end)**

Not having noticed that she had inadvertently knocked her *brother* unconscious, Setsuna managed to eventually lift her head up slightly, before realising the ever increasing desperate struggles of the boy beneath her, hands waving frantically in desperation to get her attention. She quickly leapt to her feet, leaving Negi to heave in a desperate breath, coughing and gagging as he tried to get his breathing back.

Before she could utter a word of apology for nearly killing her own sensei, a cry from Konoka got both of their attentions, as they saw several monkeys retreating, carrying Konoka speedily out of the changing room.

"Ojou-sama!" Negi heard Setsuna shout out as she dashed out after the girl, sword in hand. Despite still gagging for breath, Negi sprung up after her, wand in hand. However, even before he could try to help, Setsuna had crossed the distance between herself and the monkeys with a single bound, shouting out

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi-!"_

Within an instant, she was amongst the shikigami, her sword a blur as she struck. Negi couldn't even see the attacks, it was as if the wind itself was cutting across each monkey in turn, exploding about Setsuna in a circle, slashing upwards at each monkey in turn, tearing them apart as Setsuna safely caught the falling Konoka, finishing her shout with the words

"_-Hyakuretsouka-zan!"_

In her arms, Konoka could only look up in amazement at Setsuna. Negi was initially doing the same, but something nearby distracted him. He thought he felt a magical presence from the tree's nearby, albeit so weak he couldn't be sure. Spinning about, he saw that there was nothing there except a gap in the boughs of the tree that suspiciously overlooked the pool.

Setsuna also realised the same thing, her features clenching slightly in anger and irritancy as she realised those who dared attack Konoka had escaped her. However, internally she still struggled to understand exactly what _he_ was doing here at the same time. Normally _his_ presence would have reassured her, especially seeing as how she had to protect her ojou-sama. However, in this delicate situation, where anybody could be an enemy waiting to attack her ojou-sama, she didn't know if she could be sure whose side _he_ was on already… The only thing she knew for sure was if _he_ was not on their side, things were going to get a whole lot more difficult…

However, her ruminations were cut short by a tentative "Se-chan…?" from the girl in her arms. Looking down, she could see the face of the girl in her arms looking up at her, strangely radiating pure happiness, joy and some expression that suggested hopefulness up at her, smiling as Konoka said tentatively "…I don't really understand the situation…but you saved me, right? T…Thank you…"

Unable to hide the blush at the expression she could see across her beloved ojou-sama's face, now directed up at her for what must have been the first time in years, Setsuna half stammered out "Ah…it's nothing…."

However, her small happiness at this was shattered as she realised just what she had done. Almost alike to dropping a hot potato, Setsuna unceremoniously dropped the girl she had been so brazen to get so close to into the water, surprising both Konoka and Negi as she ran away, heading straight for the changing room without a word, even as Konoka struggled to get out of the water, crying desperately out to the fleeing swordswomen.

'What the…' was about all Negi could think of in shock as he looked in the general direction she had fled, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, remembering how Setsuna had kept calling Konoka *Ojou-sama*.

He nearly missed it as Konoka succeeded in pulling herself out of the pool and continued, with blatant disregard for her lack of clothing, to try to run after Setsuna.

"K-Konoka-san!" Negi cried out himself as he chased after her, determined not to let her out of his sight while he still didn't understand the situation. However, the chase didn't last long, as Konoka had stopped inside the changing room, already out of breath from the exertion of running that small distance, but staring wide eyed at what was on the floor, having stopped at the sight rather than continue to pointlessly chase the long gone swordswomen.

Somehow, within the time it had taken for Konoka to get out of the pool, Setsuna had not only managed to grab her clothes, but had moved the individuals on the floor. Well, to be more exact, she had moved Asuna, a towel now wrapped around her as she leaned in her still unconscious state against the wall from where she sat on the floor. The stranger was still where he had fallen, Setsuna only bothering to drop a towel on top of him before she had beat her hasty exit.

Even now he was already coming back around, half lifting himself off the floor as he wiped an arm disparately across his face, drawing the blood away from his nose as he muttered several inaudible curses to himself. However, having seen the sudden motion from Negi running in, he looked in their general direction, only for his eyes to widen once more.

Then something happened that had Negi and Chamo's jaws both hit the floor, and to even further mess up their understanding of the situation.

"SHIRO-KUN!"

This shout, joyous and full of shock, yet happiness came from Konoka, as without any care for her current condition of wearing nothing at all, she promptly dived on the stranger, grabbing him tightly in an embrace as if in desperation to ensure the person she grabbed wouldn't disappear on her, tears of happiness forming at the edge of her eyes as she held onto him for all she was worth.

However, this plan backfired, still weak from the previous blood loss and shock of what had happened only moments before, and now feeling those soft breasts pressed hard against his chest due to her tight embrace, it was all it took for the newly named Shiro's nose to erupt with blood again, causing Konoka to cry out in surprise as he fell against her unconscious again, his much heavier weight pressing her to the floor and trapping her there, even as Negi's mind just swirled with confusion, the mother of all headaches only seconds from hitting the poor tormented sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap!<strong>

**For those who may have problems imagining Shiro's looks and body, I decided to dig around some anime/games to find a good comparison, and I figured the description best matches Sephiroth from FF7 AC. Soo...think Sephiroth with pure white hair, no peak in the hairline and a generally cocky expression (oh, and the eye colour and scar over the right eye). For those who think the facial description of *cocky* doesn't fit, there's a reason why but to be discovered later. Also, despite how corny it would be naming my O.C Shiro (which literally means *white*), there is a reason for it that ties into his and Setsuna's past as to why he has such an absurd name.**

**Anyhow, first time at adult writing so don't be too critical and mean on me XP, any advice is really welcome as I have no experience in this area! Also while I did include it here, just as a forewarning this story will revolve mostly around plot, not porn, if your here purely for that content, it might be more advisable to read something else because I tend to write more around storyline than lemon. Not that I will shirk adult writing in the slightest (and I do have some rather interesting plans, hehehe...) but i'm not here to write pornography, i'm here to do a (hopefully) enjoyable storyline.**

**Next chapter will feature some more explanation into Shiro's place in the plot, some of his tied past with the Kansei girls (although a large chunk will be ommitted until after this arc) and I will be thinking of a way to integrate him into the rest of the class. However, for those who think giving Negi assistance this early on is strange just wait, as i've hinted in this chapter all may not be sunshine and roses regarding Shiro's true role in the Kansei Arc...**

**Until next time!**

**(1) While it's believed that Setsuna is an albino, it's never been said as thus in the manga/anime, only that she uses contacts to change them to black. As such, I decided that instead the eyes should match the wing colour of the individual, as thus both my O.C and Setsuna actually have pure white eyes. Not as in the Pupils, but the normal colour areas of the eye, the Irises, so they have white Sclera, a black line to seperate Sclera from Iris, pure white Irises and black Pupils.**

**(2) Very old and very formal way of saying brother. Kinda like Nii-sama, but it has less to do with status (saying the brother is superior) and more to do with formality. Seeing as how Setsuna uses terms like Ojou-sama, I figured using this would be better than Nii-san.**


End file.
